


Cassandra Drabbles

by alteabellerose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, These are really short, anyway these are all femslash. no m/f in this series sorry, anyways im talking these are probably literally pushing 100 words?, but i love cassandra so much and she's definitely bi sorry, just drabbles, very very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteabellerose/pseuds/alteabellerose
Summary: Cassandra/Female Inquisitor drabbles, born of my heartbreak when I found out she could only be romanced by a male Inquisitor. They will mostly be Trevelyans or Lavellans, since they are the Inquisitor I intended to romance Cassandra with originally and the Inquisitor I actually did romance Cassandra with, respectively.





	1. Female Trevelyan (Haven)

“Tell me, do you believe in the Maker”, she asks. She wants to know if the Herald of Andraste has faith in Andraste.

“I believe he exists.”

A religious family, a religious reason for having been in the right place at the right time, but never one for religion. Always pretending, sure, but her older siblings were the ones who really believed.

But here she stands, looking at Cassandra Pentaghast, Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine, Seeker of Truth, and now her companion. She’s a little bit aged but gracefully so. She is older than even the eldest of her siblings and Trevelyan is the youngest of the brood but the more she stares, the more she takes in her scars and her short, shorn hair and her all-around radiance the less she cares.

“I believe he exists”, she says, because if there is no Maker, how could something so exquisite be on the planet, on the continent, in the city, within her arms’ reach?


	2. Lavellan (Skyhold, established relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could be read as happening during any point after the very beginning of the romance. I tend to read it as being pretty early in the relationship but it could be anywhere

Gentle hands on her face, your fingertips trace her scars, feather-light, sad for her past but breathless with how they define her face. Left cheek, long, deep. Right cheek, higher, just under the eye. Smaller. Lighter. A scar all the same.

Abandoning the scars, you swipe your thumb across her lips, slow and reverent. They part just slightly at your touch and you can see the dull edges of her front teeth. Your thumb lingers on her bottom lip as you look up into her eyes. Your hand slides up to cup her face and you pull her head down while you incline upwards to kiss her.

You feel as if everything else has melted away, as if the world is nothing but the two of you, just like this.


End file.
